


yellow flower

by renjunction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, also stream DNYL bitches, hella angst, i was inspired from that rlly angsty pic renjun posted with the yellow flower, its hella short tho lolol im not ashamed, this is my first (kinda) angst fic so bear with me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunction/pseuds/renjunction
Summary: i was inspired by that angsty renjun holding a yellow flower pic he posted recently sjsns so heres an angsty fic for yall





	yellow flower

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly short and very rushed aaaa im ashamed
> 
> i just wanted to write something from this au :((
> 
> also, english isnt my first language so excuse the shitty grammars pls luv u

jeno looked so at home _._ so dashing yet so vulnerable. in his white suit _,_ perfect with a red rose in his hands _._

 

lee jeno had never looked more angelic _._

 

renjun remembered the time when he saw jeno _,_ smiling so fondly _,_ with his hands behind his back _._

 

 

_“close your eyes, renjun.”_

 

_renjun did as told. confusion still on his face._

 

_renjun felt his hand being grabbed, as something touched his palm._

 

_“you can open them now.”_

 

_and so he did._

 

_there it was. a stalk of small yellow flower._

 

_he stared at it for too long, until jeno started speaking first._

 

_“do you like it?”_

 

_renjun looked up from his hand. “it’s beautiful, jeno.” he smiled._

 

_a wide grin broke upon jeno’s face._

 

_“it’s my last present. for you, from me.”_

 

_renjun had never been so confused in his life._

 

_“last? why?”_

 

_nothing came out of jeno’s mouth. but there was something about the hint of sorrow in jeno’s eyes._

 

_renjun never got his answer._

 

 

renjun stood there _,_ staring at the mahogany casket in front of him _._ he held the already dried yellow flower in his hand _._

 

the moment he had heard about the news _,_ that his best friend _,_ died from lung cancer he never even knew about _,_ it felt like his whole world came crashing down _._

 

 _“why?”_ he had asked.

 

_and he finally got his answer._

 


End file.
